huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
To Tang
To Tang was a tribe from Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. One of the most fun tribes in Survivor history, To Tang was united and energetic. Never losing a challenge as a six, they included a flirty couple, an amputee and a trio of misfits. The evacuation of one led to a low morale and a tribe switch eventually split them apart. Their tribe colour was red. Members *AJ, a martial arts teacher for school age children who practises Santería. *Astrid, a feminist protestor who was apart of the 2017 Women's March on Washington. *Chris, after not having his right leg since birth, he is a Canadian track and field paralympian. *Isaiah, a building contractor and concreter who has a two young daughters but is looking for love. *Naya, an American actress, singer and writer who is married to her husband for three years. *Paisley, a British tattoo artist and occasional receptionist who enjoys socialising with her clients. Tribe History The red To Tang tribe was formed on Day 1 and consisted of AJ, Astrid, Chris, Isaiah, Naya and Paisley. The tribe of six was fairly close together and had no strong alliances. Of the three tribes, they were the most athletic and had the best teamwork. In case they lost an immunity challenge, Paisley and Isaiah formed a tight duo. The rest of the tribe saw this at camp constantly and when they started sleeping next to each other at night, thought they were starting to get romantically involved. Chris, as the shows first amputee was also given a lot of the tribes attention and queries to understand his situation. AJ, Naya and Astrid were the louder three of the tribe, always making jokes, pulling pranks and being the life and soul To Tang beach. Paisley and Isaiah weren't too threatened by the joking trio, but felt Chris could be a threat to win if they let him get to the end. Luckily for Chris, he found the Hidden Immunity Idol on Day 5 but decided to not tell anyone yet. The tribe bonded and wanted to win as many challenges as they could so they wouldn't have to turn on each other. To Tang was lucky enough however to win the first three immunity challenges. At the Day 11 immunity challenge, AJ was dehydrated and fainted during the middle of the challenge. The tribe was very worried, prompting the challenge to stop. The medical team later concluded it was better if AJ was evacuated to recover better. As a result, the challenge was cancelled and the tribe of five felt they lost a key player from their tribe. On Day 12, the tribes were switched and To Tang was dissolved. Trivia *To Tang is the first tribe in Survivor history to include an amputee. *To Tang is the first tribe from a three tribe season to lose a member due to a medical evacuation. *To Tang is one of three tribes to never attend a tribal council, along with Viveros and Trelew. Category:Tribe Category:Kaôh Rōng Tribes